The present invention relates generally to aerosol containers and aerosol packaging, and is specifically directed to an actuator for aerosol containers having a rod which extends there from which allows the dispensation of aerosol materials through the rod.
Various materials are contained within and dispensed by means of aerosol packaging. Numerous compositions are placed within aerosol containers, which are typically metal cans, and by means of an aerosol propellant under pressure, are discharged through a valve located on the aerosol container.
Typically, the aerosol valve is crimped to the top of the aerosol container or can. The aerosol valve has a stem, which is typically a plastic straw, extending through a shoulder of the valve. As the stem is depressed, the valve opens, causing the contents which are under pressure to be dispensed from the aerosol container.
The aerosol valve, and more precisely, the stem of the aerosol valve, is depressed and actuated by what is known as an aerosol actuator. This aerosol actuator is typically a plastic button which rests on top of the valve, and has a seat which contacts the valve stem. The actuator may be depressed by manual means, such as a finger, or mechanical means. As the actuator is depressed, a seat of the actuator contacts the valve stem, and causes depression of the valve stem. The aerosol contents are then dispensed through the valve stem and into the actuator, which has an orifice, commonly a nozzle, through which the contents are expelled from the package. As the actuator is released, the valve is closed by spring biasing.
In certain applications, it is desirable to dispense aerosol compositions or materials through an applicator which may be from several inches to a few feet in length. A common example is the dispensation of insecticides which are contained within aerosol packaging. Insecticides may be dispensed into ant mounds by inserting an applicator rod into the ant mound, and dispensing insecticide within that closed environment. Likewise, insecticides may be dispensed into hornet's nests. Such processes are more fully described in Query, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,336, Query, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,128, and Query et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,070. In other applications, the use of a rod to dispense aerosol contents may be desirable, since a rod may be inserted into a container, or a rod may be used for more precise placement of the material from a greater distance.
A problem which is experienced with the use of such rods is the tendency of the rod to cause the actuator to pull away from the top of the aerosol container and the valve. When a rod is mounted to an actuator of the type known in the art, the moment about the point of the aerosol valve is easily sufficient to cause the actuator to pull loose from the valve, even when the force applied at the opposite end of the rod is small. The effect is similar to the use of a bottle opener with a bottle cap which is press fit to the top of the bottle The bottle cap is easily displaced by the use of a lever applied to the bottle cap. Since the moment resulting from the use of a rod one meter or more in length, is great, the aerosol actuator as known in the art will tend to separate from the container as the end of the rod is placed into, for example, an ant mound.
The present invention yields an aerosol actuator which will not release from the container when normal force is applied to the end of the rod. Further, the actuator button of the device as disclosed herein does not directly contact the actuator body, but is hinged upon a straw which extends from the rod and actuator body. The use of the straw securely retains the actuator button, but gives superior feel and control in dispensing the aerosol contents over actuators found in the prior art. The present invention also provides a locking means to prevent accidental discharge of the aerosol contents.